Dead Moon Tree Friends
by Strawberry Moon 007
Summary: The Happy Tree Friends are brainwashed by the Dead Moon Circus! what  will the sailor scouts do when they meet their enemy's new recruits? i don't own Sailormoon or Happy Tree friends please read and rate!
1. The voice in the mirror

It was your average day in Happy Tree town. Well, for starters the fact that the citizens were happily walking around, minding their own business was definitely not average. If it were average they would all be running round, blood spurting from grotesque wounds in their bodies like crazed lunatics if they were lucky enough to have their legs still attached.

However all they knew was that every day some sort of disaster happened but somehow they all miraculously survived for another day.

"What a beautiful day!" Giggles thought to herself happily as she laid out a purple picnic rug for a tea party in sunny spot in the park. Her best friend Petunia was bringing the lemonade from the lemonade stand they ran together, she had better be bringing enough because if they ran out Giggles was not going to be making any more.

Sitting herself down the pink chipmunk let her thoughts wander around inside her head. Unsurprisingly they were all about Cuddles, she giggled as she saw him smiling and waving in her mind.

"Hey Giggles!" Suddenly Giggles came out of her daydream to see the yellow bunny himself right before her eyes. She ran over and was just about to glomp him when she saw that Sniffles, Flaky and Flippy were with him.

"AA-EEK!" She tripped in midair and would have fractured her little heart shaped nose if Cuddles hadn't pulled her to safety.

"Oh," Giggles blushed, hastily standing up and checking to see if her ruby red ribbon was in place. "Hey have you guys seen Petunia?" She asked as the question just rolled into her head.

"She drank too much lemonade on the way here." Sniffles explained. "She'll probably take about five minutes but then again if she finds any dirt on her paws that'll probably take another fifteen minutes. Not to mention if she stepped in any…"

"OK we get it!" Cuddles quickly interrupted. "Say, did you guys bring any food? I'm a bit hungry."

"Yes!" Giggles brightened. She ushered them all over to the lilac blanket.

Ten minutes later the friends heard a loud huffing noise. Alarmed they turned round, but relaxed when they found that it was only Petunia.

"Where have you been Tuney?" Giggles exclaimed as she rushed over to the blue skunk, holding a plate of cookies.

"Well after I got the stains out of my tail I was heading over here when I saw Lumpy tipping a huge crate of empty beercans into the lake and then i…"

"HE WAS WHAAAT?" Giggles looked murderous. The others looked nervously; she could have been a match for evil Flippy at that moment. In fact Flippy himself was desperately hoping that nothing would provoke his evil self.

"C'mon guys!" Giggles grabbed Sniffles firmly by the snout and marched swiftly down the hill towards the lake with the others hot on her heels. Petunia was trying to drink as much lemonade as she could while trying to follow the others, which was proving rather difficult.

"Er Giggles? What exactly are you planning?" Flaky asked nervously, bits of dandruff floating out of her quills.

"Oh I'd like to share a little piece of information with old Lumpy!" Giggles replied grimly.

"Just as long as it doesn't involve us tying ourselves to trees!" Sniffles wheezed.

Meanwhile the cornflower blue moose in question was reclining on a deckchair by the lake with six cans of beer. They'd probably be empty in half an hour but at least he had a huge lake in front of him to dispose of them. Ah well, time to enjoy the scenery and dream about…

"LUMPY!" He was rudely awakened by the sound of an advancing pink chipmunk who looked as though she was really mad at someone…

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DISPOSE OF YOUR RUBBISH, IN A BIIN?" She yelled angrily, her little arms flailing around to point at the metal identified floating objects in the water. _"Wow, for someone so small she sure can shout!"_ Lumpy thought. (omg Lumpy thinking?)

"But I don't wanna walk all that way to find a bin!" he whined, flinging himself back down on the deckchair. The deckchair promptly collapsed at the huge force of gravity, leaving Lumpy in a heap on the ground.

Giggles shook her head frustratedly. "Lumpy… THERE IS A BIN RIGHT OVER THERE!" She shouted, pointing to a familiar cylindrical object that was only a metre away from where they were standing.

"What? That far away?" Lumpy moaned. "That's too far!"

"Fine. We'll get the cans out the lake then put them in the bin and you PROMISE not to do it again!" Giggles suggested.

"Okay fine! Deal!" Lumpy gave up, but the others couldn't help wondering if he really meant it or not.

A few minutes later Giggles, Cuddles, Petunia, Sniffles, Flaky, Flippy and Lumpy were all up to their knees in water looking for the beer cans Lumpy had already dumped.

"Eww!" Petunia grimaced as she held the remains of a bloodstained bandage at arms length even though she was already wearing bright pink marigold gloves.

"Yarrhh I was wondering where that got to!" Everyone stared as Russell suddenly snatched the bandage out of Petunia's paw as he sailed past on his little boat.

Giggles consulted her clipboard. "Right, so far we've found four which we put in THE BIN!" She narrowed her eyes at Lumpy who looked sheepish.

"Plus one more." Flippy announced, producing a fifth can he had found and handed it to Giggles. He was extremely relieved that he hadn't found any knives or sharp rocks in the water because then Evil Flippy would have been released. He really didn't want to end up hurting his friends again, especially not Flaky. Although somehow whenever she screamed, he was able to return to normal. And for that he was profoundly grateful.

"Hey guys come out look what I found!" Cuddles exclaimed excitedly, wading up towards the others. They were too busy crowding round the object he was holding to notice the cursed idol floating in the distance.

"Oh wow!" Giggles squealed. The object in question was an old, rather rusty looking mirror the size of a shoebox. Something told Giggles it was once beautiful but now the glass had darkened so it was almost opaque and a thin piece of plastic was draped over one corner.

"What's that?" Lumpy promptly asked which caused Cuddles, Flippy and Sniffles to facepalm.

"It's a very old mirror!" Sniffles explained. "Although it's going to need a bit of cleaning." He produced a pristine hanky from his front pocket so he could clean it. "Good idea!" Petunia agreed, nodding violently.

Just as Cuddles was about to pass it to Sniffles, the mirror suddenly vibrated causing him to let go of it. Instead of dropping into the lake, the now glowing object seemed to simply hover in front of the seven friends.

"_Hello Happy Tree Friends!" _ A low female voice seemed to come from the mirror.

"AAHH!" They all leapt back in surprise, Flaky's eyes widened and dandruff shook from her crimson quills and Giggles clutched Cuddles' arm. Flippy was desperately trying to stop evil Flippy from coming out and his body shook as his irises kept alternating from brown to olive green.

"_You shouldn't be quite so alarmed my dears! I am merely offering you a chance to protect your most precious dreams!" _ The mysterious woman speaker was obviously trying to adopt a friendly tone but Flippy and Flaky couldn't help feeling uncomfortable as if she held a secret sadistic persona.

"W-what do you mean?" Flaky trembled, slightly edging closer to Flippy.

"_My name is Queen Nehellania of the Dead Moon Circus."_ The voice continued. _"Your laughter has awoken me from a long sleep and I have come to realize that you will be most valuable in assisting me."_

"What for?" Petunia was still careful to keep her distance from the object in case any dirt was flicked in her direction.

"_I need your help to find the keeper of the Golden dream mirror." _The Queen informed them. _"After observing you I have finally decided that you will make excellent servants for the Dead Moon Circus!"_

"Wait a minute if you think we're just gonna work for you and do your bidding you've got another thought coming!" Flippy exclaimed angrily, stepping protectively in front of Flaky.

"_I was afraid you'd react in that way." _For a moment Nehellania's tone seemed almost sad, if that was possible for someone like her. However none of them were able to see the cruel grotesque grin that twisted around her face. _"But I never said anything about you having a choice in the matter!"_

In the blink of an eye the mirror's light suddenly released created a blinding flash that knocked them all unconscious. The last thing Flippy heard was Flaky's screams and then everything went black.


	2. meet the Amazons

"Zirconia I have a job for you!" The dark Queen snapped.

"You called beautiful majesty?" The yoda like creature rasped from the other side of mirror.

"Yes, call the amazons and announce our new editions to the Dead Moon Circus! With them you will have no excuse for failing to find the Golden Dream Mirror!"

"At your service majesty." With that Zirconia hastily teleported away, leaving the Queen to form the same sadistic look across her face while looking down at seven unconscious figures who were lying at her feet.

_You must never doubt the dreams of innocent dreamers; you must not doubt the dreams of innocent children…_

_xxx_

Zirconia materialized on his usual podium, which had a view of the entire circus.

"AMAZON TRIO!" He barked.

Immediately three hoops appeared out of thin air. A man with bright blonde hair leapt out of the orange one. He was soon joined by a man with spiky pink hair from the brown one and a girl with long blue hair from the blue one.

"At your service Grand Zirconia!" They called, bowing deeply.

"AMAZON QUARTET!" Zirconia summoned a second group. This time it was four teenage girls in brightly coloured outfit. They each had their own amazon globe of their colour.

"Whadya want Zurkface?" Jun Jun, the girl with green hair assembled in a treelike structure on top of her head yawned.

"Yeah you've already got three clowns for the job!" Added Ves Ves the red haired girl.

"Although I wouldn't blame you if you want replacements what with their constant failiures." The oldest, Cere Cere remarked from her trapeze.

At this both the boys growled and the girl looked nervous from their side of the dark, spacious room.

"QUIET! Stop it with this ridiculous jabbering, I have an important announcement to make!" Zirconia yelled.

"What is it Zurky?" Palla Palla, the youngest of the Amazon Quartet asked innocently, playing with her dark blue ball.

"The Dead Moon Circus has some new recruits. I am confident they will aid us in our search for Pegasus, it is your jobs to show them the ropes." With a wave of his staff a portal opened from the ceiling.

The amazons stared as seven teenagers in circus outfits fell out of the portal in front of them. The first was a boy with sunny yellow hair and a matching short-sleeved turtleneck top. He was also wearing white shorts with a yellow rim and a top hat with bunny ears attached. However what surprised them the most was that he had a pair of pink bunny slippers covering his feet.

The second was a girl with long pink hair and a large red bow on her head. The next was a boy with blue grey hair and glasses who had a front pocket on his shirt with pens inside it. There was a girl with long indigo hair which was tied up in two bunches with a tree shaped necklace hanging from a loose chain around her neck. The next girl had spiky red hair and some dandruff issues and looked rather scared. She was clinging to the arm of a boy with bright emerald hair who was dressed in a military uniform.

Just the portal was about to be closed another boy with cornflower blue hair and an unintelligent look about him fell through it and landed on the other six, resulting in them landing in a heap on the floor. He noticed that his fake moustache had become unhinged and tried to put it back on.

The Amazon Quartet raised their eyebrows at the display. The Amazon Trio just looked bewildered.

"Now if you excuse me I have important business to attend to." Zirconia told them before teleporting away.

Once he was gone the six promptly pulled themselves out from under the once moose.

"Wow! Would you look at this place? I can't wait to go explore!" Cuddles exclaimed.

"I don't think that's a good idea just yet." Flaky said nervously. She didn't know anything about this place and she definitely didn't want to lose any of her friends. After all usually in Happy Tree town any hare brained schemes of Cuddles' always ended in disaster. Scratch that, even doing normal things ended in disaster.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but now you work for the Dead Moon Circus like us!" For the first time they noticed that there were seven other people in the room. The man who had just spoken walked up to them.

"My name is Hawks eye. These two are Tigers eye and Fish eye." He pointed to his two companions. "And we are the Amazon Trio!" Tigers eye announced, striking a weird pose. Fish eye was busy eyeing Cuddles, Flippy and Sniffles and having an inner ditz attack. (A bit like Serena's or Mina's but inside her head) "Hi," She managed to say.

"Show offs." Ves and Jun muttered.

Cere Cere gracefully lowered her trapeze so her eye level matched the others. "Please excuse them, I am the flower magician Cere Cere and they are animal trainer Ves Ves and acrobat Jun Jun,"

"And I am the ball rider Palla Palla!" Palla Palla cut in. "We're the Amazon Quartet!"

"What might your names be ladies?" Tigers eye purred in his best flirty voice as he walked over to Petunia, Giggles and Flaky. The spiky haired girl quivered slightly while the other two merely stepped back two steps, rolling their eyes. Somehow the Amazon Quartet couldn't help thinking that these girls had had to put up with an annoying flirt like him from wherever they had come from and couldn't help looking at the three girls with a new sort of respect.

"Good thing Disco bear isn't here." Petunia said, as if confirming their thoughts, causing the others to giggle. Lumpy was still trying to fix his fake moustache.

"Well," Giggles began. "My name is Giggles. This is Cuddles, Petunia, Flaky, Flippy and Sniffles. And that's Lumpy." She gestured in his direction. "We're the Happy Tree Friends."

After that there was total silence for what seemed like a couple thousand hours.

"Seriously?" Ves Ves remarked, raising her eyebrows tactlessly.

"We don't really remember how we got here." Sniffles explained. "One minute we were in Happy Tree Town then the next thing we knew was that we were falling through some sort of teleportation hole that led to here."

"We can't remember anything else that happened in between." Flaky added.

"So I see." Cere Cere held a thoughtful expression as she observed them from her trapeze. "Well this is the Dead Moon Circus. As soon as we find the keeper of the Golden Dream Mirror we will be able to rule the Earth!" Even though she often restrained herself this time she couldn't contain the childish excitement inside her.

"I'm guessing you must be new recruits, sent to help us locate Pegasus." Ves Ves told them, eyeing them all up and down.

"Did you say Pegasus?" Giggles too became teeming with excitement at the mention of the legendary creature. "I've read about Pegasus's in fairy tales!" 

"Oh boy is this a circus?" Cuddles' face lit up with a mischievous glow. "I've totally gotta check this out!"

"No wait! You can't just run off like that!" Tigers eye yelled as he tried to stop the boy from bouncing down the dark corridor.

"He's right Cuddles!" Flaky exclaimed fearfully.

"Oh if only we were back in the park with our lemonade!" Petunia sighed mournfully. "Yeah and maybe Disco bear wouldn't have been dancing by to interrupt our tea party!" Giggles agreed.

At this Palla Palla lit up. "Do you like tea parties too?" She grabbed Giggles and Petunia by the arms.

Jun Jun rolled her eyes. "Palla we have a job to do remember?"

"You'd better follow us, we can show you what to do." Cere Cere informed the rest of them as she stepped neatly off the trapeze, her yellow globe hovering beside her.

"I can show you my dollies later!" Palla Palla said excitedly from in between Giggles and Petunia as the large colourful group proceeded down the corridor, Tigers eye still chasing after Cuddles. Hawks eye Fish eye and Sniffles both shrugged and followed the rest. Lumpy was too busy trying on an assortment of fake moustaches to see which one stuck best (Don't even ask how he had them). Flaky maintained her usual nervous expression and chose to walk beside Flippy. The green haired boy himself was feeling extremely nervous and, though he hated to admit it, scared.

"_A circus with a dark secret, I think I'd fit right in here wouldn't I? Better than you anyway, how 'bout I take over from here?"_

"Shut up!" Flippy screamed inside his head at his dark double. "Everyone knows what'll happen if you come out! I can't let you hurt my friends!"

"_Aww, how sweet! But isn't this circus designed to take lives and dreams? I bet you and the others don't remember how you got here but I was awake the whole time you weren't. Face it, the Dark Queen wants you as her foot soldiers!"_

"You're-you're lying!" Flippy desperately tried to deny it but once the other personality that lived in him had uttered those words he couldn't help detecting the sharp tang of truth in them. "If she thinks I and the others are gonna go along with this, then she's wrong!"

He heard the other voice give a cold, cruel chuckle. _"But my dear double, whatever makes you think that you're the one she wants?"_

Xxx

"Yes, I am certain they will be valuable assets to the Amazon's mission." Nehellania told Zirconia as she observed the group from the mirror. "However I have plans for a particular one." The mirror zoomed in on Flippy who was slightly trailing behind the rest of them.

"But majesty if you do not mind my saying so, he looks no different to the rest." Zirconia voiced his opinion.

"Not at the moment no, however on looking into his dream mirror I would say quite the opposite. I feel he is the one most useful to us." Then Nehellania's eyes narrowed evilly. "And if the Sailor Scouts show up again, they will have to face the Dead Moon Circus's deadliest weapon!"


End file.
